


All That’s Left

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Chaos Walking - Patrick Ness
Genre: Implied Death, Other, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	All That’s Left

It didn’t make sense

None of it did

The voices in your head were meant to be

Only yours and no one else’s

But suddenly  _ everyone _ was there

Filtering in and out

Bouts of sudden silence almost worse

Than the constant ebb and flow

Of hopes, dreams, ideas

The levels of Noise a new constant

A plan formed

Or was going to be forming

He could tell it wouldn’t end well

For the vast majority of them

Sitting lonely, but never alone

He thought and planned and

Centred

Thoughts flitting in and out of his grasp

Slamming his head down

Screaming for a bit of

Quiet

But not theirs.

They should have seen it coming

The thoughts were filtered through

Town and families

No one thought it was true

No one wanted to

But it was, and it was too late

Red stained the street 

Taking all the Quiet with it

So that all that was left

Was Noise.


End file.
